


The Perfect Prank

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has received <em> another</em> invitation to the Slug Club and <em>I'm not going- Prongs, help me! </em> ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Prank

'You lost, mate?'

Sirius Black had been sitting at the edge of the Black Lake for the hour James Potter had been in detention. James sat down beside him, throwing the envelope his way.

'Better not be from Slughorn again-'

It was. Sirius groaned, looking at the glossy silver envelope with great distaste before unceremoniously tossing it into the lake. James chuckled.

'This is what you've been hiding from, then? A couple of girls who want to snog you senseless?'

Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. Sirius was still muttering about the fifth year brunette who had been following him for three days straight when they reached the common room and something large barreled towards them.

'Hey Black, I was wondering if Slughorn's-'

'Nope, sorry,' Sirius said, sounding anything but.

James resigned himself to watching the exchange with bright interest. The Sirius Black fan club seemed to have been waiting patiently - a well planned ambush, Sirius thought, blatantly not glancing at the small crowd by the fire.

'Butterbeer, Sirius?' One of the lot called across the room and blessed as he was with a canine sense of smell, Sirius could smell autumn and grass and broomstick from a mile away.

'Ay, Winters,' Sirius smirked at the sparkling girl standing at the foot of the boy’s dormitory stairs with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly, 'You lack subtlety, babe. You've done the charms all wrong.'

Winters did not move away.

Prankster extraordinaire as he might be, Sirius was too sleepy to deal with a dozen admirers at the moment.

'Prongs, do something,' he said, turning to James desperately.

James seemed to be doing some very quick thinking and in one fluid motion, he had grabbed Sirius around the waist, dipped him backwards and kissed him. Sirius had just over a moment to register James's eyes were _hazel_ not brown before James mumbled something against his lips and his stomach dropped.

There were several gasps and the common room broke into grudging applause. James was already half way up the stairs, howling with laughter, having pulled off the best prank ever.

Oh.

It took Sirius, heat radiating from his face and an emptiness where his stomach had been, a moment to catch up. They would laugh about it for years to come and no one would ever notice that perhaps, beneath the four layers of silver, stormy, moonlight and ice, Sirius Black's pale eyes might have looked a little hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't mine!
> 
> ladymacbetterthanyoo.tumblr.com is very lazy and asked me to put it up on my account~


End file.
